glee_new_directions_new_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who I Am Script
Beth walks into Glee Club in denim shorts and a white shirt, out of her Cheerios uniform, Quentin walks in wearing tight-ish jeans, a shirt and a fedora, like always. Misty stares "Beth, did you get kicked off the Cheerios?" Beth says "No, the uniform's in my bag, I'll put that back on after rehearsal. This," she gestures towards her outfit "Is to show you who I really am, other than the Head Cheerio." Quentin grins "And this," he looks at his outfit then up again "is because I'm awesome and it looks good?" Beth says "So, according to my sister, Glee Club would be given an assignment at rehearsal, so your assignment is..." Quentin writes the words "Who I Am." Beth says "Pick a song that summarises yourself." Viola says "Are there any songs to summarise me?" Rusty looks bored "I need to find a song about badassness. Or is it badassery?" September says "Doesn't matter, neither of them are words anyway." Rusty glares "Whatever, Puckerman. September says "You're not badass, just an ass." Misty grins "Burn!" and they high five. Beth says "Dismissed." Blue smiles over at September as they leave "Hey Seb." September rolls her eyes "That's short for Sebastian, and Sebastian's a boys name." Blue says "You never minded when we were 10!" and pouts, September laughs "Call me what you want." Viola watches as Misty does some sort of complex dance routine, Viola says "Wish I could do that like you do." Misty looks up, mid handstand "I bet you can do it." she grins "Try." so Viola tries to copy some of what Misty did, Misty stares "Oh my God! You're amazing!" Viola blushes "I'm not. I can't be as good as you." Misty says "No, you can be better than me, you're already great now, think how good you'll be with a little practice." Viola says "Really, i'm not that good." Misty says "You are!" Misty says "Quentin, I need help thinking of a song." Quentin smiles "Isn't it better for it to come from your own mind?" Misty says "I'm stuck for inspiration." Quentin says "Then put on your thinking cap. Or in this case, thinking fedora." he pulls one out of his bag and puts it on her. a while later, Quentin jumps down from where he was sitting, on top of the piano, to the piano stool and starts playing some chords. He looks at the clock "oh, damn! Sorry Misty, I have to go." Misty says "Wait, your hat." Quentin smiles "give me it back tomorrow. You need it more than I do right now." Beth says "Alright, Misty, you said you had a song?" Misty nods "Yeah." and starts singing Can't Stop Dancing (Becky G) everyone cheers, Rusty winks at her and smiles. Beth smiles "My God! Amazing! Anyone else?" a pause she laughs "Nobody wants to follow that? Alright, we'll have more tomorrow." after practice, Rusty says "Hate to say it, but you're good." Misty grins "Thank you." winks and walks out Rusty stares after her "Damn..."